magmamanfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Bad Kid (Original)
Big Bad Kid is Magma-Man's Arch Enemy. Although he used to be Magma-Man's best friend. Story Middle School (Cody)"Why do they always pick on us!?" (Jackson)"Yah! Why can't they leave us alone!?" (Cody)"Yah! Let's just go upstairs..." (Jackson)"Good idea!" (They go upstairs) (Cody)"Let's open the window for some fresh air!" (Jackson)"Good idea" (They open the window and Zack's and the others voice float in through the window) (Zack)"SHRIMPY AND WIMPY! SHRIMPY AND WIMPY!" (Jackson)"I think you should close the window." (Cody)"Good Idea" -Jackson and Cody as they arive at Cody's home from school In middle school, Cody and Jackson had no idea they would soon become a super-villian (Cody) and a super-hero (Jackson). They were always picked on by bulleys who always called Jackson "Wimpy" and Cody "Shrimpy." They called Cody "Shrimpy" because he was short for his age. Life was torture because of the bulleys, but the worst one was Zack. Because of this Cody and Jackson planned to get revenge on Zack one day. Jackson's "Death" Every day Cody and Jackson both went and excersised on a hill just outside Cody's backyard. Little did Jackson and Cody know that the "hill" was actually an inactive volcano! Or was it inactive? Because one day, while Jackson and Cody where on the "hill" excirsising, it happened. The top of the "hill" started to crack, and soon blew off as lava started to ooze down the hill. Cody managed to escape succesfully, while Jackson did not. Jackson was covered in lava, and Cody thought he was dead. He didn't know that really Jackson was soon going to become Magma-Man! Big Bad Kid Vs. Magma-Man "I can't believe my best friend ever is dead... I know! I'll create a machine to get my revenge! They will pay! They will all pay! Especially those bulleys, ''oh they'll pay!'' -Cody, as he descends into madness and starts to think it's everyone else's fault that Jackson was "dead" In depression, Cody started going mad, and blamed everyone in the world for Jackson's "death." So, he created a new invention so he could get his "revenge" on everybody in the worlds, especially the bulleys. He called it the Buffenator 2000. He used it on himself, and he became the Big Bad Kid. He then went on a rampage destroying everything in site. First he went into the school and killed Jackson and his teacher, killed all the bulleys, and then proceded to break the school in half. He later started causing havoc on the streets, and killed many people, including all the police that tried to stop him. Then, Magma-Man came. Not recognizing him as Cody, Magma-Man shot lava at BBK. This inraged Big Bad Kid and made him turn around, and he saw that it was Jackson who hit him, so that ment Jackson was alive! Magma-Man also was shocked and worried now that he found out his best and only friend, the only friend he had in his life, had become a monster. Cody Vs. Jackson "But, if you're Jackson, why did you hit me? Wait, I know, you hate me now and are trying to kill me! You've betrayed me! And now you'll die!" -Big Bad Kid, descending further into madness, thinks that Jackson has turned on him and is trying to kill him Cody, now Big Bad Kid, now was still as smart, but was still a little mad. Now he thought that Jackson had betrayed him and was trying to kill him, and thus BBK tried to kill Jackson, now Magma-Man. They had a huge battle, eventually ending in Magma-Man encasing him in lava rock. The San Kan Museum Soon, someone working at the San Kan Museum saw BBK incased in lava rock and like it. He brought to the museum, and used it to remind everyone in San Kan what Magma-Man did to protect them. Abilities *Super Strength - See Infobox See Also *Big Bad Kid (Original Series) *Big Bad Kid (BBK) *Big Bad Kid *Magma-Man (Original) *Zack (Original) Category:Original Universe Category:Characters in the Original Magma-Man Series Category:Villains Category:Characters With Super Strength Category:15 Year Old Characters Category:Very Fast Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Ultimatly Dangerous Characters Category:Characters Made of Phrik Category:Incredibly Good Fighters Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters in a Coma Category:Characters as Strong as the Big Bad Kid Category:Good Characters Category:Incredibly Pathetic Characters Category:Slow Characters Category:Characters Made Of Dirt Category:Characters That Don't Know How to Fight Category:Spongebobs